Lightweight
Lightweight is a Tier 2 perk featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In ''Modern Warfare 2'' , it allows players to move faster. It is available at the start of the multiplayer game, in the First Recon default class, and at level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked it is also immediately available. The perk currently allows players a 7% movement speed increase, following a discovery that the PC Patch 1.06 decreased it from its original 10% speed boost. When upgraded to Pro, after sprinting 30 miles with the perk equipped, users are able to fire their weapons faster after sprinting. It cuts the time between sprinting and firing in half, similar to how Sleight of Hand Pro halves the time taken to aim down the sight. The description, however, on the multiplayer screen states it provides "Faster ADS after sprinting", which is misleading to some players. Sprinting 30 miles with Lightweight activated completes the Lightweight Pro IV challenge. The Lightweight Pro VI challenge unlocks the Perk picture as an Emblem and also gives the Title "Pathfinder", and is unlocked after sprinting 250 miles with the perk. Oftentimes it is used in conjunction with the Marathon perk for rushing classes, resulting to faster, unlimited sprint. Lightweight Pro also works well with Sleight of Hand Pro , as though the latter enables faster aiming, the player cannot hip-fire or aim fast enough after sprinting without the former. The two perks can compensate for the Light Machine Guns ' slow aim and slow movement speed, or add a good quality to a Sub Machine Gun, which does not lose movement speed while aiming down the sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops Lightweight returns as a Tier 1 perk in Black Ops. It is one of the three perks in the game that is purchased by default. Overview Lightweight multiplies movement speed by 1.07 and makes the character model appear lightly equipped. Its pro version eliminates falling damage, with the exception of when the player falls off of the level, which will still kill the player ("mistakes were made"). In private matches, Lightweight can be altered to increase speed from 5% to 100%. Once all of the Challenges for Lightweight Pro have been completed, the player can purchase it for . Pro Challenges *'Escape Death' - Escape death 5 times after being shot. *'Melee Kills' - Get 15 melee kills. *'Offense Medal' - Get 10 offensive medals by killing enemies near their objectives (Not available in Combat Training). Arctic_BO_Lightweight.png|Arctic Black Ops w/Lightweight Arctic_Spetsnaz_Lightweight.png|Arctic Spetsnaz w/Lightweight NVA_Lightweight.png|NVA w/Lightweight SOG_Lightweight.png|SOG w/Lightweight Op40_Lightweight.png|Op40 w/Lightweight Tropas_Lightweight.png|Tropas w/Lightweight Spetsnaz_Lightweight.png|Urban Spetsnaz with Lightweight Urban_BlackOps_Lightweight.png|Urban Blackops w/Lightweight Tips *Killing an enemy while they are near or at their captured point on Domination will help complete this challenge. *Killing enemies near the bomb in Demolition while on the attacking side will help complete this challenge. *The prerequisites for the pro version can be worked on together with the Tier 3 perk Marathon in CTF since killing enemies while carrying the the flag will count towards the offense medal streak as well. *The Tier 3 perk Ninja also works well with this perk. Each Backstabber Medal achieved will meet the Backstabber prerequisite for Ninja Pro and also the Melee prerequisite for the Pro version of this perk. *A ballistic knife as a secondary weapon will make it easier to meet the Melee prerequisite for the Pro version of this perk. (Just remember to switch to the ballistic knife before stabbing an enemy.) *Useing lightweight with marathon is a good way to get the kills near objective part of the pro perk because you can rush to kill them near their spawn flags in domination or bomb in sabotage. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' * This perk was seen in the teaser trailer in early 2009 on the sign hanging over the security checkpoint. * The sixth part of the perk's challenge is by some considered to be one of the, if not hardest to complete, along with SitRep and Marathon, as it takes 250 miles to sprint, which can take many days of gameplay to complete. * The icon for this perk is roughly modeled after the winged shoe of the Greek god Hermes. * This perk is the only Tier 2 perk to not relate to killstreak rewards in any way, even with the Pro version. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Combat Training, the player does not need to complete the Offense Medal challenge to unlock Lightweight Pro, since players cannot play objective based gametypes. *On the PC and most consoles, Lightweight's pro version eliminates any kind of fall damage. However, on the Wii version, players still take fall damage after diving to prone but this has been fixed with the most recent patch for Wii. *The Urban Black Ops lightweight model has a watch on their wrist at 12:00 synchronized to when the match begins. *The SOG lightweight model has a SOG Knife on their back. The weapon is unusable, but the normal melee knife attack remains unchanged. es:Peso ligero Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks